Dreams of an Absolution
by EchidnaPower
Summary: Silver lays awake at night and reflects on his life in this apocalyptic world Iblis has destroyed...but most of his reflections revolve around a certain fire girl with lavender fur. He wants to be happy with her, but a warzone is a bad place to kindle love, and so every night he lays awake, and dreams of an absolution. (Implied Silvaze)


**Me again...so yeah, this is based off of something I had to write in a creative writing class. I saw parallels between my story and Silver's story so I decided to adapt it for fanfiction purposes. It's also based off of Silver's theme, titled "Dreams of an Absolution". Hope you all like it. I own nothing except the story.  
><strong>_

Another night, another battle over. It gets depressing after a while, you know. Every day I go out, I protect my world from danger and defeat my foes, and at night I rest and prepare to do it all over again. "You can't keep this up Silver!" you said to me one night after an especially difficult trial.

I wish I didn't have to, I wish I could take a few days to just rest and recover from the wounds I've suffered. But if I were to ever stop trying, there's no telling what might happen. I've seen enough death, I've seen enough of disease and struggling to last a thousand lifetimes, and if I can make someone's existence a little less torturous with my efforts, then it's more than worth the sleepless nights.

I do find myself questioning how long this will go on though, I wonder how many more battles I'll have to fight before I can finally rest in peace. When you're facing off against a seemingly unbeatable opponent, it gets really hard to keep your hopes up. I always try to stay optimistic, you just call me naive though...I realize it's ridiculous to try and look on the bright side in a world where the apocalypse pretty much took place, but I'll do everything within my power to give someone else a bright side if I can't give myself one. "Just let me help you, stop trying to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders by yourself." you always tell me.

Oh, if only you knew how much you helped me, just by being here with me. My battle is challenging for sure, but it's easier with you here keeping me company. But I have made it my mission, and my mission alone to fight these battles, it's my mission, not yours. I don't want you getting hurt. I realize you're more than capable of defending yourself, heck, you're probably better at it than I am, but I don't wanna take that risk. I would rather die than lose you, my best friend. I will continue along the current path I'm on, and I will either succeed or die trying. I look around, and I notice that happiness is trapped in the misery around us.

This world we live in...how did it get like this? What caused it to become this burning hell that we've been forced to grow up in? Was it always like this? Was there a time when the skies were blue and there was such a thing as trees and grass like our parents used to tell us stories about? I look at you Blaze, and I think to myself...what I wouldn't do to be able to bring you to a meadow of flowers, sit underneath a tall oak tree and just sit and talk like friends should. I might even be able to build up enough courage to pick you some flowers, colored in a soothing shade of warm lavender just like you. I'd tell you that beauty deserves beauty, and the flowers paled in comparison to your lovely face and soft fur.

Of course, I would never actually say anything like that to you out loud, you're not that kind of a girl. You're strong, you're intelligent and I don't know what I'd do without you. You keep me anchored in reality, and keep me from doing things that are not only foolish, but they wouldn't do anything to help our cause. I act on impulse a lot, I do stupid things without thinking, you remind me to look before I leap and make sure that what I'm doing or what I'm about to do won't come back to bite us later.

I know I'm naive, I'm always trying to improve myself, I wanna make you proud of me. I want you...to love me, the same way I love you. It's probably ridiculous of me to be thinking about something as trivial as love when every day and night we're facing a constant war against a super-dimensional monster like Iblis, I wouldn't be surprised if we get attacked again sometime later tonight. I remember one night Iblis almost managed to kill you with one of his fireball attacks...I know that your power is fire-based too but Iblis is like fighting an active volcano, not even _you _could handle something like that...when I saw that you were about to get hit my heart almost stopped, I knew I had to do something and so I did...I jumped in front of you and used my psychokinesis to try and stop the fireballs...and it worked, sorta. I did wind up with scorched fur and burns on the skin underneath it...but that was fine with me as long as you were safe.

You gave me a real hard time about it though, called me foolish for even attempting so incredibly reckless. Personally, I didn't care, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. I would save your life every night if I had to, and it would be more than worth it for another night I could be with you. I only wish I could make things right for us, so we didn't have to constantly be on the lookout for Iblis. I want to come to you every night and just be able to enjoy your company, not watch your back and pray that we don't die.

I don't know what the future holds, and there's no way for me to change our past to try and fix it. I can't force you to stay with me...and in a strange sort of way...I don't want you to stay with me...I want to send you away from all this so you can live a happy life like you deserve...but at the same time, I want more than anything for us to be together tonight. You'd be better off without me, but not the other way around, and the selfish hedgehog in me is hoping our friendship will last through this war. It's definitely a moral dilemma for me if nothing else...there doesn't seem to be any conclusion in sight to this endless war we're in, I regret that I can't fix everything all at once...instead I'll just keep doing what I'm doing to try and protect you, and every night I will lay awake, and dream of an absolution.  
>_<p>

**A/N: Well there you have it folks, I always wanted to get into Silver's mind a little bit, and this is what I found. Sonic 06 has a lot of controversy throughout the Sonic fan base but it does give interesting characters to play with as a writer. You probably noticed paraphrased versions of the song lyrics, and that's because I love Silver's theme. It's like he's singing a love song to Blaze in my honest opinion. There are some lyrics that sound like he's singing to someone from the past, but when he's singing about saving your life every night and being with you, I picture Blaze, as he had a deeper connection emotionally with her than anyone else. Anyways...hope you guys enjoyed, and if you did, please review and tell me what you thought of it!**


End file.
